Christmas Love
by Victorious Rox101
Summary: it's Christmas time and Jade's agitated and scared does this have anything to do with a certain half Latina? who will fall in love? which 4 characters will pair up? will there be presents? will there be fluff? of course there is it's X-mas, who will give the best present? well who the hell knows unless you read it, JORI and surprise pairing.


_**Disclaimer: **__**I don't own anything sadly**_

_**Lucky you people, I finished my school work so you get a Christmas special YAY! **_

* * *

**JADE'S POV**

_It was another holiday, to be exact Christmas; it was torture and not the good kind. Now it was 10 times worse now that Vega went to Hollywood arts, she was such a dork….a…cute…adorable dork. Damn I hate these thoughts, ever since she helped me get Beck back at the full moon Jam, yep that was all her, the song choice, making sure that Beck would be at the food court, and using reverse psychology on him. Even though I never showed it, I am grateful, but now the love I have for Beck isn't the same as it was; now it's just sibling love you know._

I was at my locker just staring at Vega while she talked with Cat by the stairs; I wasn't really listening to them just staring. Then André came up to them and asked Vega something, I think it had something to do with the Christmas concert because she squealed and jumped up and down saying yes over and over again, I'd be lying if I said her squeal was irritating, in fact I find it the most cutest thing in the world besides from her pout.

The reasons why I'm mean to Tori is because I just don't want to get hurt again even if the person IS Vega, also because I'm just so USE to causing her emotional pain. I was brought out of my thoughts when Vega came over and waved her hand in my face, "WHAT!" oh god I made her flinch, damn _I'm sorry Vega _ "I j-just wanted to k-know if you wanted to come over later, Cat, André, and Robbie are coming over so I wanted to know if you wanted too?". Alright Jade breathe just breathe "uh sure what ever just don't expect me to stay" Tori nodded and walked away, my eyes fell to her ass, Vega turned around and my head shot up, "take a picture, it last longer" I blushed and looked down, I took some time to just relax and to get rid of my blush, I looked back up and Tori winked at me and walked away to lunch.

* * *

I arrived at Vega's house and by the looks of it I'm the first one, I look down at my phone and see that I'm 10 minutes early, I get out and knock on the door, I'm greeted by those beautiful coffee brown eyes, "hi Jade, I didn't expect you to come over first" "yeah well, I'm here" I shoved past her and made my way to the couch. Tori came and sat down next to me, it's so hard to keep my feelings for her deep down, like I could burst at any moment. "So Vega why are we hanging out at your place tonight!" I stated and she knew that too because she didn't reply just raised her eyebrow, trying to figure me out.

After ten minutes of awkward silence the Trio arrived, lucky her. "Hey guys, come on in" Tori greeted, "thanks" André said as he strolled in, "Hiiiiii" Cat pounced in and gave Tori a massive hug, a weird feeling started to form in my stomach, to my guess it was jealousy but I tried to get over, it is Cat after all, she gives everyone hugs even me "salutations people" Robbie spoke before he entered.

* * *

After a long night of pointless games, chats and Christmas banter it was time to go, I was just about to leave when I changed my mind, when the three left, I decided that I couldn't hold it in any longer. I quickly spun around and ran for Vega, when she noticed what I was doing she had no time to do anything, I grabbed her face and kissed her, at first she wasn't responding so I was going to pull away when she finally registered and started kissing me back, I didn't want to deepen the kiss cuz' I was enjoying her soft tender lips.

When we pulled apart she looked shocked and somewhat happy. I cocked my head to the side; I didn't know she felt that way. Tori did a shy smile "ah Tori, I need to tell you something"- I was going to continue but she spoke up "that you love me" I just stood there flabbergasted "w-what, h-how did you know?" Tori just chuckled "well it was kinda obvious, first you being a pain my ass more than anyone else in school or around, ah also you staring at me from your locker and/or any other place, and the big one is that you just kissed me" I felt heat rush to my cheeks so I looked down "oh it was that obvious huh?" "Yeah" I looked up and at her "it doesn't matter, I felt the same way since I first saw you, so we're even" I thought about that logic for a moment then nodded. Then she asked the obvious question "so what about Beck?" I sighed "I guess I have to tell him, that and the fact that since we got back that I wasn't IN love with him it was more along the lines of sibling kind of thing, you know?" Tori nodded "hey how come you don't like Christmas?" I look at her then tell her "because then that means that my relatives come over and dad and I keep arguing on who should do what and bring decorations, it's so frustrating, and after 5 or so years of that it's just...irritating." "ah" "yep".

We spent the rest of the night just cuddling and getting to know each other better, turns out Vega isn't a girly girl I thought she was. Apparently she is into sports, action movies, comics, and hates romance comedies, which is good because I HATE them, and also hates pink, she just says she does for Cat, Cats just so fragile so I get it. Over the next week I told Beck the truth, and turns out that he felt exactly the same way, and I mean exactly, he fell in love with Cat, we were both happy for each other. The two started dating when Tori and I became girlfriend and well girlfriend.

* * *

**Christmas day**

Still Jade's POV

I was pacing Vega's living room waiting for her to come home from the mall. I had a great present ready for her when she got back. It's been nearly twenty minutes when I hear the whole gang and the Vega's pull up near the driveway, then Tori came a few minutes after everyone else. We all settle down near the huge Christmas tree that Trina got. By the end everyone else got beautiful gifts, now it was mine and Vega's turn to give each other our presents.

Vega was first she handed me a bag, so I opened up and saw a little black box, I reached in and took it. Inside was a beautiful dark green ring with a silver skull, with black, red and gold roses around it. I was speechless and I'm pretty sure that tears were falling down. Tori leaned over and brushed them away, "T-Tori I-I love it, thanks s-so much" Tori smiled and pecked me on my right cheek, "no problem Babe, I knew you'd love it, I love you so much Jade" she took the ring, grabbed my hand and slid it on my left pointer finger, I looked up at her "I-I love you too Tori. Now time for your present…close your eyes and stay there" she did what I asked. I quickly got up and went to the bathroom and got the "object" I was giving her. I ran out and over to the group and the family. I made a gesture for them to be quite which they did before anyone could awe or gasp.

I sat down next to Tori "alright open your eyes" she did, and when she saw her present she just tackled me "aw Jade a puppy, I love 'em thank you so much" she sat back up and so did I, and handed her the husky it was black and white with one blue eye and one hazel eye, "it's a boy, and you can name him whatever you want, just as long as it's not a stupid name" everyone chuckled, Tori thought about the name and when she came up with one, I was glad she didn't name him Lightning. "I think I'll call him Jake". Cat leaped over and tackled Tori "yay now I have a puppy to play with" my jealousy got the best of me and yelled at Cat to get off Tori, she did with a squeal, Tori laughed and shook her head, she takes the jealousy thing much better than Beck did and I was glad.

The gang stayed over for the night because they were so stuffed from the Christmas dinner. I came down stairs where everyone crashed; I saw Tori sprawled across one of the couches. I made my way over trying not to wake the others up. I got to the couch and gently moved her so I could lie on the couch in front of her. When I did I felt her snake her arms around my waist, pulled me closer to her and buried her head in my hair, just before I fall asleep I feel Jake struggle to jump up, so I lazily pulled him up, and he snuggled against my stomach, then I was consumed by darkness.

* * *

_**Tori's POV**_

I woke up only to find darkness, I started to panic but then I felt something move out against my hands. I pulled back to find that I was snuggled into Jade back. Then a yawn came from behind the couch so I slowly leaned up and saw that Beck was getting up, I carefully let go of Jade and got up.

I walked over to Beck "hey Beck" I whispered he waved and stretched, checking my new watch that André gave me, I saw that it was 10 am "wanna go outside?" "yeah sure why not" Beck responded we went out the back and sat down on the deck chairs, Jake heard the commotion and ran as fast as those little puppy legs could carry him just before the door closed and jumped up on my lap, Beck and I chuckled.

"So how's it going with Cat?" "Fine, she's a really interesting girl even if she's Bipolar, I love her to pieces" I smiled "that's great". "So what about you and Jade, how's your lives going?" I looked down at Jake and started petting him "really good actually, turns out we have lots of things in common" I looked back up and saw that Beck looked surprised I chuckled "what?" he seemed to snap out of his shock "nothing, I just never have thought that you two have things in common" "well believe it my friend" we both laughed.

After a couple of minutes of just catching up and goofing around, we started chasing each other around the yard like little kids again, only this time we were able to pick each other up and run faster. Jake wanted to join in so we stared to play fetch and let Jake chase us.

Even though it was cold out, we seemed to enjoy it and keeping warm from running around, we must've woken the rest of the gang up because André, Trina and Robbie started playing around with pup while Beck and I were just rolling around on the ground panting and laughing our heads off, Jade and Cat came over and sat on us so we could stop rolling around on the cold frosty floor.

"stop guys or you're going to get a cold" Cat whined, we looked at each other then back at the girls and shook are heads, then quickly got out from underneath them and started to chase each other and laugh like maniacs. Only my family and the gang know that Beck and I were best friends since we were 11, so they were used to us just goofing around and being kids. Jade was getting jealous about me and Beck hanging out I could feel it so did Beck because we both stopped and looked at her simultaneously, we looked back at each other and chuckled.

* * *

When everyone came back inside, Cat and Jade ordered that we both have hot coco and rug up, which we rolled our eyes too but did so anyway.

While Jade, Cat, André and Robbie went off to make lunch, Beck and I were sitting on the couch enjoying coco and watching Drake and Josh Christmas specia while Jake kept barking at the TV screen.

Jade and Cat sat down in between us, we could tell that they were jealous but didn't say anything. For the rest of the day the gang and I just sat there talking, watching TV and sleeping.

Cat and Beck started to make out so the rest of us left the room and hung out in my bedroom. Later on André, Robbie, Cat and Beck left leaving just mum, dad, Trina Jade and me, "hey wanna watch TV?" Jade asked "sure" I turn on my TV and flick through the channels and come across Bones it's one of my fav TV shows so we watch that. Jake comes trotting in, I lean over and pick him up and put him in between Jade and I, but then he gets up and sits on my stomach, Jade just glares at him and I laugh.

* * *

"hey Vega" I turn my head to see that she's looking at me weirdly_ "yeah?" _Jade just looks at me "I was talking to you" I breathe out a sigh of relief "sorry I zoned out, what'd ya say?" she just rolled her eyes but a smiled formed on her face, "I said, do you wanna catch a movie tomorrow, just the two of us?!" I nodded enthusiastically "yeah why not" now it was her turn to nod "cool".

It was a great movie, we had lots of fun, maybe someday when we graduate, we would get married still have Jake and still have contact with the gang and life would be good.

* * *

_**Alright people there is the X-mas special, 1 day to go, well here in Australia it is, it would be two for Americans, merry x-mas folks**_


End file.
